kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
World 3
World 3-1: モーレイ海 The Moray Sea | difficulty = ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ | item = | exp = 310 | code = モーレイ海哨戒 (Moray Sea Patrol) | text = 北方海域に艦隊を進出させ、モーレイ海を哨戒せよ！ Advance into Northern waters and patrol the Moray Sea! }} Stage Guide Tips Nodes And Enemy Encounters Show/Hide Nodes and Enemy Encounters Drops Show/Hide Drops World 3-2: キス島沖 The Kis Island | difficulty = ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ | item = | exp = 320 | code = キス島撤退作戦 (Kis Island Withdrawal Tactics) | text = 軽巡を旗艦とした水雷戦隊、または駆逐艦のみの艦隊で、敵包囲下の北方海域キス島に突入！ 島の守備隊を無事収容せよ！ Form a torpedo squadron with a light cruiser as flagship, or a fleet with nothing but destroyers, and rush to Kis Island in the northern waters that is under siege by the enemy! Safely retrieve the island's garrison! }} Stage Guide *In order to get to Boss Node H, you will need to use a fleet of destroyers helmed by a light cruiser (i.e., CL + 5 DDs) or a full destroyer fleet. Using any other types of ship will direct you to Node A. **As of 17 July 2015, Light Cruisers are allowed as flagship for map completion. Previously, they're not. **Other than at the start, branching is random Tips *All destroyers should be remodeled, equipped with double attack setup and have their stats maxed (with the exception of AA). *Abukuma Kai Ni is the best CL you can use for this map, but it takes some time, effort and a blueprint to acquire. *Line Ahead is the only formation you should be using on this map. Levelling in this map *3-2-A is a great place to level up using the following fleet composition: **'Flagship:' whatever ship you want to level up. **'If you have a submarine:' 「CV/CVLx2 (Torpedo Bomber) CLTx1-2 (Type A Ko-hyoteki) SSx1」. Enemies will prioritize attacking your submarine since all of them can attack submarines. You will therefore incur minimum cost to resources, time (Submarines are cheap and quick to repair) and risk while gaining 576 EXP per battle for flagship, 768 EXP for MVP, or 1152 EXP for flagship MVP. **'If you do not have a submarine:' 「CV/CVLx2 (Torpedo Bomber) CLTx1-2 (Type A Ko-hyoteki) BBx1」. CV will take out 4-5 ships while BB takes out the remaining ships. With this composition, you can level 2 DD at the same time. Although not as resource efficient as the first, it's more reasonable if you do not have a submarine that can evade well. **Having the CV/CVLx2 equipped with at least 1 fighter plane each and going to 3-2-C with double line formation can help rid of problems like having to change the ships out every few times because of low morale and can also lead to additional EXP per sortie. However, this is risky and may result in the loss of few buckets. ' *Visit the Leveling Guide for more details on recommended formations to use. Nodes And Enemy Encounters Show/Hide Nodes and Enemy Encounters Drops Show/Hide Drops World 3-3: アルフォンシーノ方面 The Alfonsinos | difficulty = ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ | item = | exp = 330 | code = アルフォンシーノ方面進出 (The Advance for Alfonsinos) | text = 空母2隻以上を擁する空母機動部隊を持って北方海域へ進出。 敵情の強行偵察を敢行せよ！ Form an Aviation fleet with at least two Carriers and search the Northern Sea for the enemy positions! }} Stage Guide * Fleet composition requires 2 or more CV/CVL to make it to the boss node. Otherwise, B. Tips * One of the best ways to farm furniture coins (Node J gives medium box, node K gives large box) *Great place to farm (and 41cm gun for improvement) due to her dropping on every node. Nodes And Enemy Encounters Show/Hide Nodes and Enemy Encounters Drops Show/Hide Drops World 3-4: 北方海域全域 Throughout the Northern Sea | difficulty = ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ | item = | exp = 350 | code = 北方海域艦隊決戦 (Northern Sea Fleet Decisive Battle) | text = 北方海域奥地に敵艦隊の大規模泊地を発見！我が艦隊の総力を 挙げてこれを撃滅せよ！ A major enemy anchorage has been discovered deep in the northern sea. Sail out in an all-out attack to destroy it! }} Stage Guide *There are no branching rules for this map. All paths are random. *Bearing a 9 star difficulty compared to 4-4's 8 stars, it is one of the hardest maps to clear. Almost every node past the first nodes contain Flagship BBs and/or Elite BBs. The boss node, however, has a small chance of a fleet without BBs at all. Tips *'Recommended compositions: **4BB 2CV **With the implementation of the Aircraft Proficiency system, a fleet consisting of 4~6 CV and 0~2 BB is also recommended. This fleet focuses on an extremely powerful opening strike and equally strong shelling phase, which most likely will deal high damage. The detailed equipment setup follows: ***5~6 fighters to achieve AS+, one put in each CV's smallest slot. 5 Reppuu should be enough, but lower quality fighters may require more. Also, using reward/stock equipment fighters which gives less but more and are also preferred. ***The rest of the slots are filled with torpedo bombers and dive bombers, with the best torpedo bomber on each CV be placed in her largest slot. Recommended planes are Ryuusei Kai and Suisei Model 12A, but planes acquired from quests and stock equipment of Unryuu-class CVs are also good -if not better- replacements. ****The first slot of each CV has to be filled with a torpedo/dive bomber to gain the x1,2 proficiency bonus, twice of that of other slots. ***Saiun may be brought, depending on one's choice. ***It goes without saying that all these planes be at rank *Clearing this map with only submarines is possible but requires incredible luck as there are golden CLs equipped with both sonar and depth charges that will hit your subs hard even with turbines equipped. Recommended to use remodeled SS. Nodes And Enemy Encounters Show/Hide Nodes and Enemy Encounters Drops Show/Hide Drops World 3-5 【Extra Operation】 北方AL海域 Northern AL Waters | difficulty = ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ | item = | exp = 400 | code = 北方海域戦闘哨戒 (Northern Water Combat Patrols) | text =北方海域に敵増援の動きがある。中規模の水上打撃部隊を派遣し、敵増援を捕捉、これを撃破せよ！ There is a movement of enemy reinforcements to the northern sea. Dispatch a medium size fleet, intercept the enemy reinforcements and destroy it! }} Stage Guide **Amount of (F)BB(V) + CV(L) ≧ 4 |F -> K = *Pass the LoS check AND do not meet the requirements to go to node I |G -> J/empty = *Fail the LoS check with a F33(Cn=4) LoS value of < 23 *Random routing if the F33(Cn=4) LoS value is between 23 and 28 |G -> K = *Pass the LoS check with a F33(Cn=4) LoS value of > 28 *Random routing if the F33(Cn=4) LoS value is between 23 and 28 }} * To clear 3-5, you need to sink the boss 4 times. * LoS requirement is 28 in F33(Cn=4) for G->K. ** Cn=4 indicates that the LoS you receive from equipment weights 4x more than usual. Tips * The central routes (A-E-F-K or B-E-F-K) are not recommended as there is an enemy submarine on E node, which diverts attacks from DD & CL while stronger enemy ships deal heavy damage. * Some recommended fleet compositions: North Route (A-C-F-K) *3 CV + 2 CLT + 1 SS / 3 CLT + 3 CV **Opening torpedo and air attack can clear out the enemy easily, but it's not effective against Hoppo. **Hoppo is always forced to attack submarines and her ASW is weak, but other light enemy ships are a threat to your submarine. *3 CV(B) + 3 CA(V) **CA(V) can bring Type 3 Shell to disable/destroy Hoppou. This is completely unnecessary if you wish to only reach the boss. South Route (B-G-K) *1 CL + 5 DD **Guaranteed to reach the boss via B-G-K if you can pass the LOS check. **Bring more surface RADAR if you cannot meet the LoS requirement with a seaplane only. **You should bring your best DD, player without enough good DD should consider an alternative option. South Route (B-G-K) with CAV * 1 CAV + 1 CL + 4 DD **Good for Final Form and makes node G a lot easier as CAV can bring 2 Rank-7 Zuiuns to deny enemy's Air Supremacy there, force Air Parity on both sides => Neither side can perform Artillery Spotting. **However, you have 2 chances of getting offrouted if you're using a CA(V) in your fleet, so this is generally not recommended. South Route (B-G-K) OR (A-D-B-G-K) with AV * 1 AV + 1 CL + 4 DD **This setup utilizes an AV for opening attacks and also to establish your own air superiority. This effectively prevents your fleet from having to fight node G under Air Incapability, making this a more reliable choice. However, this comes with the risk of having a small chance to offroute to node A. Unlike using a CA(V), routing from node B to G is always guaranteed. South Route (B-G-K) OR (A-D-B-G-K) with 2 CL *2 AV + 2 CL + 2 DD / 4 AV + 2 CL **This setup gives you 2 CL to utilize and 2 AV for opening attacks while also preventing Air Incapability. You are allowed to freely interchange DDs with AVs if you want, you can even go for 4 AV + 2 CL. The downside of this setup, is that the risk of offrouting to A at the beginning is much higher as well, compared to using only 1 AV + 1 CL + 4 DD. But in case you do offroute to node A at the beginning with this setup, you will have a higher chance to survive the A node compared to other fleets, allowing you to continue down the A-D-B-G-K route with no real penalty. Just like 1 AV + 1 CL + 4 DD, routing from B to G is always guaranteed. Nodes and Enemy Encounters - "F" means "Final". You will always encounter this pattern when the boss gauge is 1/4 or if you've already completed this map. - Although there is no visual difference, players at HQ 84 and below will face a weaker version of the Northern Princess at node F. Show/Hide Nodes and Enemy Encounters Drops Show/Hide Drops Links Category:Sortie Category:World Map Category:Drop List